Wang Ja Long
Wang Ja Long is Yao Wang's younger brother in the anime/manga series, Hetalia, and the Tea Leaves series. He is a minor character in Hetalia. Appearance and Personality Appearance Wang Ja has choppy dark brown hair that comes down to his jaw and lighter brown eyes. He wears a burgundy duangua with black trim and oversized sleeves, and dark brown trousers. His eyebrows are noticeably thicker than the other Asian characters, due to a curse put on him by England. In several design sketches, he has a gold sash around his waist, and wears long white spats over his boots. In other early sketches, his duangua fastened down the front. Personality Little is known about Wang Ja, other than that he was under British control for many years and the property of England, who cursed him to have thick eyebrows. It is noted that one cannot really tell what is on his mind, due to his lack of showing visible emotion. He speaks in a mixture of Japanese and English, (sometimes Cantonese) with a Gyaru-o dialect. Before appearing in the fake preview for Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 3 where he "promised" Yao he would not draw explicit pictures anymore, he appeared in artwork for the series and was featured in the profile page of the second volume of Hetalia: Axis Powers. Back Story Wang Ja makes an appearance in the OVA after Yao flips out about him drawing copyrighted material. He apologizes like he just doesn't really care. Wang Ja makes another appearance in the RP special of the anime. Storyline History Tea Leaves and Red Silk Wang Ja makes his first appearance in the Wasteland saga when he stops Junjie to ask for directions in the Halloween special, "Winter". The spoiled heir just shoves his leftover dinner in his hand walks off leaving the Hong Kong man looking confused. Tea Leaves and Silver Rings Wang Ja is now Ivan's bulter and he isn't happy about it. In fact, he sees Yao as traitor for giving him and Lin Yi over to the Russian man. Right now, Wang Ja's duties around Ivan's house are to write important letters and e-mails to the different nations, answer the phone, serve meals, and help Toris in the kitchen. Right now, he does it with a smile, but he's plotting revenge. On Valentine's Day, Wang Ja works in the kitchen on Lin Yi and Ivan's wedding while plotting to make an escape. In present day, he answers the phone while Ivan and Lin Yi are in Ikebukuro. The Russian voice on the other line chills him to the bone. He might have a way to get himself and Lin Yi out of the deal. Tea Leaves and Opal Necklaces Wang Ja overhears Ivan and Vozrozhdeniye in the middle of a meeting. He decides to dig up all of the dirt that he can to get him and his sister out of this hostage deal. But, it might too much for him to handle. Tea Leaves and Diamond Bracelets Wang Ja gets in contact with Mi-Soon through the interest after she requests to talk to him. She warns him about what's going to happen to everyone with the Apocalypse game. Tea Leaves and Sapphire Earrings Relationships Ivan Braginski Main Article: Ivan Braginski Ivan is currently Wang Ja's boss thanks to a deal that Yao made with the Russian man to get the DNA results on Junjie to bring him to justice for Szu's rape. Right now, everything is calm on the surface, but Wang Ja is plotting his revenge and escape from what he sees as slavery. Yao Wang Main Article: Yao Wang Little has been revealed about their relationship, other than Wang Ja having been raised by him before he became British territory. The two were eventually reunited when Arthur's control ceased, though Wang Ja had been rebelling against Yao and had requested freedom, claiming Yao was too outdated. It was also revealed that Wang Ja keeps a book of funny pictures of Yao. He respectfully (?) refers to Yao as xian shen. Arthur Kirkland Main Article: Arthur Kirkland Wang Ja was under his control for many years, and was often scolded for lighting loud firecrackers, which would constantly startle Arthur. By the time Wang Ja returned to his "siblings", Arthur had cursed his eyebrows to grow thick just like his. Lin Yi Ling Main Article: Lin Yi Ling Lin Yi and Wang Ja have been showed together a few times. In one strip, Lin Yi asked Wang Ja for his help in (unsuccessfully) rearranging her room to be more appealing. Trivia * Before his cameo in volume three of the published manga, Hong Kong's first speaking role was in the special drama CD Hetalia Fantasia where he acted as China's assistant. * Some fans believe that his birthday is the same day as Canada's. At midnight on July 1, 1997, sovereignty of Hong Kong was transferred from the United Kingdom back to China. Since then, this day has been celebrated as Hong Kong Reclamation Day, but whether or not this is his actual birthday is unknown. * In a recent blog post, his potential names were revealed to be Wang Jia Long (Wong Kha Loung in Cantonese) and Li Xiao Chun (Lei Siu Chun in Cantonese). He was also given the English name Leon. Source * Basic Information: http://hetalia.kitawiki.net/index.php?title=Hong_Kong Category:Characters Category:Tea Leaves Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Human